


Regret

by TheAwkwardStar



Series: Sora-Xehanort Saga [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Birth by Sleep - Freeform, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, SHOULD be, another random idea i had, it should be more ridiculous instead of serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardStar/pseuds/TheAwkwardStar
Summary: Some time after releasing Vanitas from Ventus' heart, Xehanort gives him a very unusual task: To train their newest, youngest member.Set during the events of Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep.





	Regret

Four years.

It had been four entire years since Vanitas had come into existence. Needless to say, Xehanort was pleased by the results.

He was cunning. Sadistic. Devoid of any emotions that would cause him to stray. He never objected to any orders, either. It seemed like he _enjoyed_ doing them a large portion of the time, while others that did not agree with Xehanort's way of thinking would find these orders....questionable and downright deplorable. That's why he preferred seeing Vanitas, whose morality compass appeared to be completely upside down. Vanitas...was essentially a freak of nature. An abomination.

An abomination that was more of a puppet than a person. Although his ill-tempered attitude and snarky remarks were a fun little feature.

...The only person Xehanort wasn't as pleased with in his organization...was their newest installment. Which was why he summoned Vanitas to come to him today.

Xehanort tapped his foot impatiently as he sat in a white room. His younger self seemed distracted as he stared at a clock for no reason, standing with his back against the wall. After a few painfully long minutes, a portal of darkness manifested in front of him. Vanitas stepped through and closed it with a flick of the wrist. The masked boy crossed his arms.

**_"You wished to see me, Master?"_ **

"Vanitas, my boy! What a delight to see you again!" Xehanort stood up and patted him on the back. Vanitas tensed up, closing his hands into fists.

**_"...What. Is it."_ **

Xehanort chuckled. "There is no need to be so hostile. But I suppose I should get straight to the point." he put his arms behind his back.

"...I have a small task for you. It's nothing too extravagant, just short and simple."

Vanitas tilted his head as Xehanort opened a portal next to him. A few seconds later, a tiny boy came stumbling out of it. The boy looked up at Vanitas with piercing yellow eyes. He scoffed.

_**"...You're really running out of ideas, aren't you. Putting a piece of your heart inside a kid? What's the point? They lack true strength or proper understanding of the worlds."** _

"You may be correct..." Xehanort nudged the boy to take a few steps forward. "...But I always have a plan for everything. You know this."

 _ **"Tch. I still think it's all talk."**_ Vanitas waved his hand dismissively.

 _ **"...So what do you want from me? To destroy that little maggot because you're tired of being its babysitter?"**_ He pointed at the boy, who quickly hid behind Xehanort.

"Oh, no no. Quite the contrary." Xehanort grinned.

"...I would like you to be his mentor."

Vanitas was silent for a good two minutes. He eventually let out a strained laugh.

_**"You must be joking. Absolutely not."** _

Xehanort's grin faded.

_**"...What. Don't look at me like that. Did you honestly think that I would WANT to? "**_

Xehanort narrowed his eyes.

 _ **"I am not. A TEACHER. I am a VESSEL OF DARKNESS who is still working on forging the X-Blade with the other boy YOU BROKE. So if you'll excuse me, 'Master'...I'll be on my way to do something RELEVANT."**_ Vanitas turned around swiftly and headed for the exit.

_**"Get someone else to do your meaningless side hobbies, old man."** _

Vanitas inhaled sharply when a keyblade pressed against his neck. He felt another one jabbing his back.

"...Perhaps I did not make myself clear."

Vanitas glanced at Xehanort, who was pressing his blade harder into his throat.

"...This is not just a request. It is an ORDER. Believe it or not, I have many other matters to deal with compared to your single goal. We only have four members as of right now, including yourself. I have several candidates in mind to bear my heart as the other two already have, but I must leave this place in order to _obtain_ them." Xehanort clenched his free hand.

"...So for the time being, Sora needs a mentor. Someone who knows plenty about darkness and is not afraid to show the boy that there is no shame in getting one's hands dirty. That this is all being done for a greater cause!" Xehanort sneered.

_**"Yeah, yeah. You want to get your hands on the X-Blade and Kingdom Hearts. I get it. So why not have your younger self that is making me VERY uncomfortable put his keyblade down and train the kid himself?"** _

"Unfortunately for you, I only came here to make sure everything was going according to plan." Young Xehanort frowned. "...I am needed at another time and place to continue setting things in motion, so you are on your own."

_**"What about the one-eyed idiot? You were going to pay him for his work, but he's clearly a no-show again."** _

_"He_ is preparing things for me. At the moment, I am in need of a new body. Who better than Eraqus' finest pupil, who is struggling with the darkness in his heart as we speak?"

 _ **"...Hmph. Not a bad choice, I guess."**_ Vanitas shrugged.

"You are testing my patience, boy." Xehanort tightened his grip on his keyblade. "You are to teach Sora the ways of the darkness without any more protests. Are we clear?"

Vanitas sighed.

_**"...For how long?"** _

"As long as it need be, until the time to forge the X-Blade is nigh."

Vanitas rubbed his head.

_**"....Fine. And put your weapons down. I'm not going anywhere."** _

"...Mister Xehanort...?"

They all looked around until their eyes fell on the source of the small voice. Sora was rubbing his eyes, tugging at the end of Xehanort's coat.

"I'm sleepy...can I go back home now?"

Xehanort smiled a bit more genuinely. Vanitas could tell it was fake, but he had to admit: the Master could pull it off.

"But of course, young one." Xehanort opened a portal for the boy.

"And remember, Sora. Your training with Vanitas begins tomorrow."

Sora turned his head towards them and grinned.

"...Ok!" He giggled as he ran through the portal and disappeared.

_**"....Ugh. I hate him already. The light in his heart is annoyingly bright and he's WAY too happy."** _

Xehanort patted his shoulder.

"It's up to you to change that, then. Isn't it?"

Vanitas lowered his head.

_**"...Right."** _

\--------

The next day, Sora was back at their stronghold bright and early. Vanitas gave him a little credit for at least being punctual. After making the Master endure a hug for a ridiculous amount of time, he finally approached Vanitas.

Sora scrunched up his nose.

"....You smell like ash."

_**"This coming from the one who I heard distinctly say that the Master smells like 'Moth Balls'. Yeah, I don't care."** _

Sora pouted and stuck his tongue out at Vanitas, who simply groaned in irritation.

"Come now, you two. You should be getting along!" Xehanort placed his hands on both their heads. Vanitas quickly pulled away and grunted.

"You're going to be spending a lot of time together, so you might as well make the most of the situation." He smiled.

"I should be on my way for now, though. Good luck!" A portal formed behind him as Xehanort stepped backwards into it. Once he was gone, Vanitas looked down at Sora.

_**"Let's just get this over with."** _

Vanitas summoned his keyblade and waited for the toddler to do the same. Sora stared at him blankly.

_**"....Well??? I don't have all day to wait for you."** _

"O-oh! Right!" Sora extended his arm forward and closed his eyes. He winced as his keyblade appeared in his hands, crackling with unstable energy.

Vanitas smirked. _**"Not bad....for an infant. Now tell me. Has the Master taught you how to use it yet?"**_

Sora shook his head.

_**"...Of course he didn't. Leaving me to do all the work...."** _

Vanitas aimed his keyblade at Sora's face.

_**"I'm going to attack you. Try to defend yourself."** _

Vanitas swung his blade down. Sora gasped and managed to block it for a second before crumbling under the force of the hit. The little boy cried out as he hit the ground roughly and dropped his keyblade. His eyes widened as Vanitas almost drove his weapon into him.

_**"...Pathetic. I thought you could do better than that."** _

"Gimme a break!" Sora stood up and glared at Vanitas defiantly. "You're moving too fast!"

_**"You need to be prepared for ANY KIND of attack, moron. If you can't even counter a direct hit that you can see clearly, you won't last long."** _

**_"...But that's to be expected from a child. I still don't understand why the Master chose YOU, of all people. It's nothing but a waste of time to train the untrainable."_ **

Sora gritted his teeth and picked up his keyblade, squeezing it tightly. He started running towards Vanitas.

_"Take it back, you jerk!!!"_

Vanitas chuckled and got into a fighting stance.

_**"....That's the spirit."** _

Their weapons clashed against each other for a while as Sora struggled to gain the upper hand. Despite being outmatched in strength and skill, he was starting to catch on pretty well. Vanitas was mildly impressed, seeing that the boy was being driven by anger alone. Once he noticed that Sora's energy was beginning to wane, he stopped.

_**"Alright. That's enough."** _

"I'm not done with you!" Sora charged towards him but was held back by a hand to the face. Sora grumbled in frustration as he flailed his keyblade uselessly around.

 _ **"I said that's ENOUGH. Training is over for today."**_ Vanitas let go and watched as Sora fell to the ground face first.

_**"Go home. I have somewhere to be right now."** _

Sora sat up as Vanitas started to leave through a portal.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Sora approached him slowly. Vanitas didn't look back.

_**"None of your business."** _

Vanitas closed the portal before Sora could follow him. Sora huffed and rubbed his nose.

"....He's so mean...."

\-----------

A few days had passed, and Vanitas had been training Sora as he promised. He returned to the stronghold one of those days clutching his arm tightly.

_**"....I can't believe I lost to him. But it was only because he had help. Such a cheap tactic..."**_ Vanitas muttered. 

"What's the matter, shortstack? You gonna cry for losing a single match?"

Vanitas pulled out his keyblade and aimed it at the annoying voice. Braig grinned and raised his hands.

"Come on! I'm just messing with you!"

_**"Consider keeping your mouth shut. Keep in mind that the Master is only letting you stay here for a little while longer. You can go back to your stupid bounty work once he's done using you."** _

"Oh, like he isn't using you too? Last time I checked, you're only here because you're the perfect weapon."

 _ **"....."**_ Vanitas lowered his keyblade slightly.

"...Oops. I struck a nerve, didn't I? But you can't deny it, either. So I guess we're both stuck in the same boat!" Braig laid back on his chair, putting his arms behind his neck.

"A weapon?"

Vanitas glanced over at Sora, who was sitting in a much smaller seat. He didn't even notice him until now.

"Care to enlighten your little 'pupil', buddy?" Braig leered at him.

Vanitas rolled his eyes.

_**"...I came from the darkness within another person. A boy who was once too broken to fight back. When he becomes strong enough, we shall join together again and forge the X-Blade."** _

"...That's it?" Sora rubbed his head.

_**"...That's the plan."** _

"But...what will happen to you? When you join him?"

Vanitas chuckled. **_"...I will become all-powerful, with the most dangerous weapon in existence. Not even Ventus will be able to resist me for long. Seems worth it to me."_**

"You'll lose, though."

Vanitas stared at the boy incredulously. Braig seemed just as surprised by Sora's nonchalant comment.

**_"...Excuse me? Could you repeat that so I have a reason to beat you into a pulp?"_ **

Sora looked at him dead in the eyes with a serious expression.

"If you keep underestimating the light...you'll lose."

Sora smiled eerily, as if he knew something. It was incredibly unsettling and _unlike_ him to say such things. Vanitas felt a faint chill run up his spine and shook it off.

_**"...Stop talking, you insignificant pawn. And go home, like I told you to the FIRST TIME. You don't need to wait every single time we're done training and I leave."** _

Sora shrugged and hopped off of his chair. He was gone after a few minutes. Braig raised an eyebrow.

"...Creepy kid you got there."

\----------

"And then BAM! I got him!"

Riku laughed as his friend rammed his fist into his other hand.

"He didn't stand a chance against my wooden sword and skills!" Sora's chest swelled up with pride.

"Man Sora, your teacher sounds so weird. It must suck to be grumpy all the time like he is."

"My grandpa says it's normal, though. And all of his other friends are the same, too!" Sora stuck his lip out a little.

"Hey, how come I've never actually seen your grandpa?" Riku asked. He kicked some sand up as he walked.

"Umm...." Sora looked down with a quizzical expression.

"...I guess he just doesn't like visiting here."

"Hmm." Riku stepped in front of Sora and stopped him from walking any further.

"Come to think of it, your eyes look a lot more yellow than they used to be. Are you hiding something from me?"

Sora started averting his eyes, looking a bit more nervous than before.

"Excuse me."

"Ah!" Sora jumped and turned around. Riku took a few steps backwards. A tall woman with blue hair was facing them. She laughed a little and kneeled down.

"Hello. What are your names?"

Sora smiled nervously and rubbed his head. "I'm Sora!"

She nodded. "...It's nice to meet you, Sora. And you?" She turned towards the other boy.

"My name's Riku." He gave her a sincere smile.

She grinned and ruffled their hair. The boys giggled.

"You two remind me of my own friends. I hope they're both still alright..." She placed a hand on her chest and closed her eyes. Sora and Riku looked at each other, then back at her.

"...Tell me. Have either of you seen someone named Terra? Or perhaps a boy named Ventus? I'm still looking for them."

A brief flicker of realization crossed Sora's face, then it faded. She noticed his change of expression.

"...Sora? Do you know something?"

Sora shook his head. 

"....Nope!" He smiled at her again, but something about it seemed.... _off._ She couldn't pinpoint what it was, but it made her heart stir with unease. Riku was looking at him with a confused expression.

She was concerned for a while, staring at Sora intently. Eventually she smiled back and stood up.

"...Alright. It was nice to meet you two."

Aqua watched as the boys ran off together. She walked over to one of the palm trees and sat down on it. She felt the sea breeze hit her face as the sun began to set.

_...One of them already recieved the gift to weild the keyblade...it was the boy named Riku. Was it Terra who gave it to him?_

_And Sora....._

_....There was something very strange about that boy._

\----------

Vanitas was slammed against the wall. A ball of darkness had struck him right in the chest. He stood back up and dusted himself off.

_**"...Well done, Sora. It seems I underestimated you."** _

Sora lowered his hand, which was still emitting faint waves of dark energy. He smiled.

"Thanks! I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me..."

 ** _"...Well, don't get used to it."_** Vanitas started walking towards him when suddenly, the whole room started to tilt. The next thing he knew he was on his knees as everything blurred. He heard a tiny voice calling out his name and pulling at his arm. 

_**"...This...feeling...."**_ Vanitas clutched his chest. **_"...Ventus....you're regaining your strength...aren't you...?"_**

**_"The light...is too much for me to bear..."_ **

The world gradually stopped shifting. Vanitas pulled off his mask and took a few deep breaths. He stood up shakily.

 _ **"...Our union must happen, Ventus. Whether you like it or not."**_ Vanitas grimaced.

"...Hey, you look just like me!"

He looked down at Sora, who was staring at him in awe. Vanitas lifted up his mask to see his reflection.

Aside from the hair color...he and Sora did look almost exactly the same.

**_"...How....is this possible?"_ **

"Ooh, ooh! I almost forgot!" Sora jumped up and down excitedly.

_**"...Stop doing that."** _

Sora didn't listen as he pulled something out of one of his coat pockets. Vanitas stared at him blankly as Sora placed whatever it was in his hands.

"...I made it for you. For being my teacher!" He grinned.

Vanitas looked at the item and immediately recognized it.

**_"....A Wayfinder."_ **

"Do you like it?!?" Sora's eyes lit up.

Images flashed into Vanitas' mind. He saw himself looking up at the stars as a soothing voice told him that each light represented the worlds. He saw himself holding a wooden keyblade that was given to him. It was his greatest treasure. He saw himself laughing alongside friends that would never let him down, no matter how naive and absurd it was to think that. He saw his doubts of friendship immediately replaced by resolve to improve them, from everyone he met, from everything he experienced......

He started to laugh. Sora's happy expression turned into distress as Vanitas' laughter grew louder and louder, devolving into the cackling of a maniac. Vanitas looked down at Sora with a manic gleam in his eyes...

...And crushed the Wayfinder in his hand.

Sora watched in horror as the shards of his gift fell to the ground and Vanitas stomped on it. He glared at Sora with a smug expression.

**_"...So close, yet so far. I'm disappointed in you, Sora."_ **

Vanitas lifted his foot and kicked the pieces of the Wayfinder to Sora. The boy kneeled down and shakily started to grab the shards.

**_"That's right. Pick up the pieces like the trash you are."_ **

Sora lowered his head.

"...I hate you."

 _ **"What was that?"**_ Vanitas raised a hand to his ear mockingly. **_"I can't hear you if you speak like a mouse."_**

Sora's head snapped up with fury in his eyes.

 _"I HATE YOU!!!!"_ he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Sora shot up and bolted for a portal he made rather quickly. And just like that, he was gone. Vanitas picked up a small fragment of the Wayfinder Sora had left behind. The metallic heart in the center, which still had a distinct glow to it.

**_"...You should."_ **

\----------

Sora kept his distance from Xehanort and the others for three days. He simply went between home and the island during that time with Riku, just like they used to. But Riku could tell that Sora wasn't his usual, happy self. He seemed upset about something, but Sora refused to talk.

...If company was all Sora wanted, Riku was ok with that. He simply wished he could help more...

On the third day, as they watched the sun go down one more time, Riku took a moment to look at his friend.

"...Sora?"

Sora didn't look at him. It hurt Riku's feelings just a little.

"...Yeah?" Sora's voice was much more quiet and reserved than usual. Riku winced.

"...If you ever want to talk...I'll always be here for you. You know that, right...?"

Sora pulled up his knees and placed his head on top of his arms.

"...Mmhmm."

They said nothing else to each other as the sun disappeared.

Sora woke up early the next day and immediately headed for the castle. He pushed the main door open and poked his head inside. Nobody was there, much to his dismay.

He walked over to his chair and sat down. He started kicking his feet in the air, waiting to see if someone would show up. After some time, he heard footsteps.

The large door opened. Braig and Young Xehanort were there. Sora ran to them.

"Where's Mister Xehanort and Vanitas?!" Sora was worried.

Young Xehanort walked over to him.

"Xehanort is currently...indisposed. You need not worry about him."

"Oh..." Sora looked down. "...And...what about Van-"

"Vanitas has been destroyed."

Sora looked up in shock, eyes wide.

"W...what?! But I just saw him!"

Young Xehanort shook his head. "It was his fate. You already know this as well as I do."

"...." Sora started tearing up.

"...I didn't even get to say I was sorry...."

Braig laughed. _"Sorry?_ You really think that freak would care about an _apology?!?_ That's rich, kid." Braig approached and patted Sora's head.

Sora pushed Braig's arm off. He ran past the two of them and away from the castle.

"....Should we go after him?" Braig said.

"No. Let the child figure it out on his own." Young Xehanort crossed his arms.

"His heart will guide him down the path we desire. Such is his destiny."

\----------

Sora was back at the island. It was dark, but he didn't feel like going back home. For some reason, the darkness was far more comforting to him.

"Vanitas, you dumb jerk...." Sora wiped his eyes as tears continued to fall down his face.

"...Who's supposed to train me now...?"

"...Hello?"

Sora gasped in alarm when he heard an unfamiliar voice. He scanned the area frantically until his eyes fell on a little girl near one of the palm trees. She looked scared and couldn't seem to keep still.

He stood up and caught her attention. She almost ran away until he got closer and raised his arms.

"...It's ok. I'm not a monster."

The girl eyed him dubiously.

"...How do I know you're telling the truth? Your clothes are too weird."

Sora looked down at his black coat.

"Actually, this is to keep me safe from the dark! With this, I'm not afraid anymore." He smiled.

She seemed to relax a little more, then eventually smiled back at him.

"...Do you know where I am? I can't remember where home is...." She rubbed her head.

Sora got closer and took her hand.

"...This is my home. But don't worry! I'll help you find yours."

She smiled a little more and nodded. "...Ok!"

They walked together across the sand and to the dock, where Sora's boat was. Riku's wasn't there anymore.

"I'm Sora, by the way! What's your name?"

The little girl giggled. His goofy smile was funny to look at.

"...I'm Kairi."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try this. I don't know if it was a good idea. :/


End file.
